warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:*Ivypool*
Welcome Hiya Lvypool :) welcome to the wiki if I can help with something feel free to ask :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 12:36, October 30, 2009 (UTC) we don't use forums now and we use Proboards go to Forum:Who is jayfeather's,hollyleaf's and lionblaze's parent for the link. Brambleclaw14 Talk 12:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC) hi bramble!^^ mentor you posted on a Brambles you should put it on talk Bramble I feel I should say in PCA (that is what makes chart) we have mentors but they are for help making chart not all things. Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:27, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hello, Ivypool! I'm your new mentor in PCA! So, where would you like to begin? Have you ever tried coloring in a blank before? Also, what program do you use? --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 22:02, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Re: Question I'm glad to be your mentor. I love being able to help people improve their skills. :) Have you ever heard of Pixlr? (http://www.pixlr.com/editor/) A great program with all you need for great blurring, coloring, and everything. Is it okay if you can start using pixlr? On just about every editing program, to color in the blank, you use the paint bucket tool. Use this diagram for the eye: . That diagram will only work on the warrior and medicine cat blanks, but the warrior blank is a good place to start. Do you know of any cat in particular you would like to make a charart of? I hope this has helped some! Also, you need to sign all of your messages with 4 ~'s so that people can respond to your messages easier. Do you know how to make a custom siggie, or would you like me to make you one? --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 17:01, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: HELP I've made you a custom siggie. --*Ivypool* Does this look okay? If so, go to edit this section, copy the text between starting with the two (-)'s, and ending with , which is the coding for your siggie. Then, go to the top of the page, you'll see "My Home", "My Talk", "Watchlist", and then "More". Click on the arrow on "More", and then click on preferences. You'll see a box labeled custom siggie. Paste the coding in there by right clicking and pasting, and then hit the save button at the bottom of the page. And there you go, custom siggie saved. Also, you can change around the colors if you want. And remember, once you have your siggie, you need to sign with four tidles. (~) I hope this helps! --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 03:37, November 8, 2009 (UTC) thanks! i love this siggie!thanks, Icethroat21!!----*Ivypool* 03:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome, Ivypool! Also, I was working on another one as well...which one do you like better, the one you have now, or this one? --*Ivypool*My Den If you like this second one better, it ends at instead of , but if you like the first one better, you can just keep it as it is. I'm glad I could help! --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 03:56, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Also, since the coding already has two (-)'s, you don't need to add two more. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 03:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Charart Um...to color in the blanks, I highly suggest using pixlr, and the link is above in another one of my comments I left earlier today. To color it in, use the pain bucket tool, and follow the eye diagram. For shading, use the burn tool and run it along the edge of the lineart (the black pixels on the outside of the blank is the lineart). You can look at the approved images on my user page for examples. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 04:00, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Re:help You don't have to paste the blanks onto the images. You start with the blanks, and you go from there. You click on the blank, and get the fully-sized one, and download it onto your computer. Then, you upload it in pixlr. Then, you fill in the white on the blank with whatever color the cat's fur is. To change colors, there are two boxes on the bottom of the tool bar (on the left side of the screen). One will be black, and the other will be white. For the eye of the cat, please go to the eye diagram that I posted above in another message on your talk page. Then, there's shading. You use the burn tool (shaped like a hand) and you use it on the edge of the lineart, but some on the inside of the image as well. You only add shading after you've filled in the the color on the blank. And then, for highlights, you can use the dodge tool, which is right next to the burn too, and looks like a black ball. If you put the mouse over it for a second or two, it'll say Dodge tool. That goes for any other tool as well on the tool bar. Also, for now on, can you post your chararts on my talk page before putting them on the PCA talk page? I'd appreciate it. I hope this helps! --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 04:24, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I echo your mentor; please keep your images off the PCA talk page until you get used to how the Project works. The previous ones you put up, I removed because they had already been done. Work a bit with your mentor, and also read this page. I'm not mad; you're new, but please try and look at how the Project works before posting again. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'''-san']] 17:01, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi there! Hi there Ivypool! I'm Tawnypeltlover, and I would like to know if you want to be my friend! Just go to my talk page at ANYTIME to tell me your answer. It was nice meeting you!!!!--Tawnypeltlover 21:11, November 12, 2009 (UTC) re: hi Hey, that's cool! Icethroat is an awesome mentor!--Mossy SC 22:58, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Brambleberry For the image itself, the black spots look too regular, and need to look more irregular, and also, the entire image looks blurred. The program you use, Paint, isn't a very good program to make chararts with. Pixlr (http://www.pixlr.com/editor/) is a much better program, and when you save the image, it doesn't change the background color. I know that it can be annoying to have to change programs, but could you seitch to pixlr? One more thing, could you try to find a cat without an image, and work on it, and reserve it on the Current Projects page, rather than making an image for a character that already has a charart? For a list of cats without chararts, you can go to Sandy's user page and find a link, and then you can go to the main PCA page and scroll down until you find Current Projects. Sorry if I seem repetitive, I forget sometimes what I've said and what I haven't said. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter']] 13:27, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ----*Ivypool* 12:12, November 14, 2009 (UTC)HEY I USE PIXLR TOO!! Great! That's great! I will probably message you about adding you as my friend on my User Page! Bye!--Tawnypeltlover 22:28, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Poppydawn Yep, the lineart's blurred too much. Also, the image is too red. It needs to be more of a reddish-brown color, like the elder version of Poppydawn is. It doesn't need to be tabby, like the elder version is, though, I see nowhere where it says she's tabby. But a cat won't be that plain red. Look at Foxpaw's image for an example, but without the tabby stripes. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter']] 15:40, November 14, 2009 (UTC) For the eyes, you'll have to look at another queen for an example. There's no queen eye diagram, and it's hard to explain in words. Sorry, --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter']] 16:07, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Backgrounds I've figured out why the backgrounds change to black. Can you try saving the chararts as png's? I don't know why it does this, but when pixlr saves the image as jpg, it changes the background color. One time, I was making an image before I joined this website, just making some images for myself, and I changed it as jpg by accident. For some reason, the background was green. In other words, from now on, can you save all of the images as png's? --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter']] 16:52, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Echosong Sorry to tell you, but Sparrowsong has already reserved Echosong. The image itself looks very good, but the lineart's blurred, and it needs ear pink. Also, the image wasn't uploaded at its full size, it needs to be at its full size, just like all of the other approved warrior images. Also, make the stripes a little darker, right now they blend in too much with the pelt. Also, I have a question, are you blurring just parts of the picture by making the brush size smaller, or are you blurring the entire image while keeping the brush size at 30? The brush size should be smaller, so that the lineart doesn't get blurred, and also so that the eye doesn't get blurred. The image looks pretty good, but sorry, you'll either just have to not use it, try and find another cat it can be, or ask Sparrowsong if you can use it. You're getting much better, though! --'Icy-chan' 22:54, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Ivytail For starters, you probably want to go reserve it before someone else does. :) For the actual image, the ginger spots look more yellow than ginger, and need to be ginger. The lineart needs to be black, not white or gray like it is now, and the black needs to be a dark-gray-ish color. Look at Hollyleaf, Sloefur, or Breezepelt for some examples of just black cats. Also, the eye looks blurred, the patches need to be more irregular, and there needs to be ear pink. For examples of tortoiseshell images, you can look at Robinpaw, Poppyfrost, Sorreltail, and Olivepaw. Make sure you reserve Ivytail! To reserve her, just go to the Current Projects Page, scroll down until you get to the current projects part of the page, click on edit, go to the bottom, and put Ivytail (SC) (W), and sign your name. Hope this helps! --'Icy-chan' 21:04, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Charart For Ivytail, when you fixed her, did you reupload the changes? I can't see any changes. For Applefur, sorry, but she's already up for approval on the talk page, Honeyfur's making her warrior image. It's near the top of the talk page. The image itself looked lovely, but it looked more golden-ginger-ish than brown. Also, the back ear doesn't need ear pink, as you wouldn't see it from that angle. (takes deep breath) You know those black lines around the outside of the image, and then you color in the inside? Those black lines are the lineart, and they're there so that you can see the shape of the cat, and then so that the black isn't the same color as the lineart, you make the black a dark gray, and then add shading to make it look black. Besides, if the image is too dark, you won't be able to see any details on it. Does any of this make any sense? --'Icy-chan' 21:45, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Ivytail The ginger looks much better, but the image still needs to be kept at its original size, and the lineart still looks gray in some parts. Also, the black needs to be lighter still. This looks much better, though! --'Icy-chan' 21:33, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Hmm...the black looks much better now, but the lineart and the size still need to be fixed. I honestly have no clue how to fix that, as I don't know what's causing it, so maybe you can ask Sandy or Bramble? Sorry. --'Icy-chan' 20:50, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: Oh, I'm sorry, Ivypool, but I already made her and I was just about to put her up for approval. Could you find another tortie cat to make instead? --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]♦ 00:48, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Mist Where Light Shimmers I love the image! Looks much better than mine when I tried. Just add some mud streaks (which I am not the person to go to for help on them), and add ear pink, and then she should be ready to put up for approval. --'Icy-chan' 14:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Ivypool Here's Ivypool! Really sorry about how long it took me to get back to you - I've been incredibly busy lately. Anyway, just tell me if there's anything you want fixed. :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]♦ 13:29, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Mist Where Sunlight Shimmers The mud streaks need to be much longer. Example: Wing Shadow over Water. If you have a charart request, leave the message on my talk page, and please ''do not edit my user page. If there is an issue then leave me a message on my talk page and I will try to fix it. --'Icy-chan' 21:02, November 23, 2009 (UTC) You have to put it up for approval on the talk page. I think it's ready to be put up for approval now, why don't you go ahead and put it up on the page? --'Icy-chan' 22:51, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Bird There's a line through Mist because she's up for approval. For Bird's image, the tabby stripes look good, but they need blurred. Run the blur tool over them a couple of times, and then, Bird also needs mud streaks. The ear pink needs to be just a small bit bigger. Great job! --'Icy-chan' 15:41, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Try uploading the image again tomorrow, maybe the uploading system will be better, and maybe my laptop will like me again. All day I've tried uploading newer versions of my images, and I haven't been able to see the changes. Can you see the changes? (Sorry for my ranting.) :P For an assessment...I don't think it's necessary, you're doing great. If you look at the project talk page, Bramble and Sandy are getting rid of the Mentor-Apprentice program, so unfortunately, I won't be your mentor anymore. You've been a great apprentice, and I can't thank you enough for being such a great apprentice. But if you have any questions, you can always ask. I'll never say no to any questions. :) Sorry for my ranting, I must get sleep now. :D Let me know if you have any questions, and I'll try to quickly respond to them tomorrow! --'Icy-chan' 03:36, November 28, 2009 (UTC) *laughs* Don't worry, I can still mentor you if you want me to, you can still ask me questions and treat me like a mentor, and I can still help you out as an apprentice. :) As for your Bird image, since right now you have it named Bird1, you'll just have to upload your updated image as Bird2. As for now, everyone's having troubles with the uploading system, so you'll just have to upload a new image. For your Mist image, the eye still isn't right. I actually tried to make an image of Mist at one point of time, but I couldn't get the mud streaks to work (I'm glad you can, your image is much better than mine!), but on it is how you do the eye, so you can look at this for the eye. (Just like for Bird's image, you'll just have to upload it as a new file and make sure you change it to the right file on the talk page as well.) I'll take you still wanting me to be your mentor as a compliment, I guess. :P Don't look at my version of Mist for anything except the eye, it's not a good image, which is why I chose to withdraw it. But that's how you do the eye. Hope it helps! --'Icy-chan' 03:29, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I'm so sorry, I just realized, Bird That Sings At Dusk...has no article, there's such a lack of information that the article was deleted and there's one message on the talk page. Can you find another cat that the image could work for that's not reserved already? --'Icy-chan' 07:11, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Rosepetal The image itselfl looks pretty good, but Hawktalon already has Rosepetal reserved and up for approval. Sorry. The image looks good, though! --'Icy-chan' 11:59, November 30, 2009 (UTC) For Ivypaw's warrior image, the stripes and the shading look good, but the blank isn't the full size. Did you click on the image to get the full size blank? (Sorry if you did.) But we have no clue when Ivypaw will receive her warrior name (probably at least a couple more books), there's really no reason to keep her reserved. And the silver patches could be a bit bigger, as well as the stripes. The stripes would get bigger as she got older. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 03:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Nope, no one has Dewspots reserved at the moment except you, but the blank still isn't the full size, it needs to be this size: . --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 04:50, December 5, 2009 (UTC) {| No, it's the wrong file, and is too small. The correct one is up above. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 05:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Awesome! But Dewspots is spotted and a tabby, so you'll have to add tabby stripes to it. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 15:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry, *Ivypool*!! I don't really HATE them, but their just not my favorite characters:) Can we be friends? --:) Moonshadow ♥ Talk! 20:06, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Leafpool The Leafpool image itself looks pretty good, but Leafpool's a shorthair, and besides, a warrior version isn't really that necessary, it's just a medicine cat image without the herbs. And in TFA, Jayfeather still asks for Leafpool a couple of times, I don't see a reason to have a Leafpool warrior image. The tabby stripes and shading look awesome, though. Also, on your image, the eye could be fixed. And sure, I'll go look at your Mist image in a few minutes. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 23:11, December 7, 2009 (UTC) It's not up to me whether you can make her image or not, you'll just have to wait and see until you put her up for approval. But for the image, a few things: you need to add color to the eye (my tutorial should help a lot with that), blur the stripes a lot, add some shading to the white paws, and add some highlights to the front of the hind paws. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 22:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Why did you edit my user page again? I wanted the font to be colored. Please don't edit my user page again, if I want it changed I'll change it, and if you see something wrong with it or want to edit it please ask me for permission on my talk page before you edit it, anf wait for me to respond before you edit it. I'd appreciate it. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 23:23, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, the edit history said that it was you who edited it...sorry. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 23:07, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I'm back~! I got my laptop back a couple of days early, so yay. But anyways, to comment on Dewspots some more, I can barely see the highlight in her eye, can you add some black pixels between the colors, kind of like on Brambleclaw's deputy image, or like on my tutorial? That'd be awesome. Also, maybe add a highlight on the top of the tail, I can barely see the shading on the tail. Otherwise, it looks really good. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 04:00, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Dewspots looks awesome. Add a highlight onto the muzzle and she should be good. I'll go take a look at Mist in a few minutes. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 20:49, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Um, I'm not sure if we need a picture for medicine or not...you'll have to ask Bramble on that one. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 14:49, December 21, 2009 (UTC) OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thanks that is so cute but 1 problamo! i don't know how to put siggys up!:(--Santaclaws is here! 15:09, December 20, 2009 (UTC)